LEMON lip balm
by 527 jelly beans
Summary: Yuuta ask Mizuki out for a walk, and… R&R XD


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Hello to all, this is my first fic….I hope I don't bore you. Anyways, please do drop a comment and this will help me along arigato. To all who can't stand boy love I suggest that you do not read this fic or u might find it disturbing. To all Mizuki/Yuuta fans, enjoy….

Author: 527 jelly beans nfu

Note:> ….> are the thoughts of the character

Title: LEMON lip balm

Summary: Yuuta ask Mizuki out for a walk, and… R&R XD

It is late at night, half of the students in the dorm were asleep. Sitting at the far end of the study table Yuuta was preparing for the term exam next week.

"Here is your training schedule for the week!" Mizuki threw a thick stack on the table which Yuuta was studying on.

Yuuta look through the thick stack and frowned. "Mizuki-san, are you sure about this?" Mizuki sat himself down across Yuuta took out a book on tennis strategies and flipped through it restlessly, there was no need to study it as he got all the data he needed in his head.

"Yuuta-kun you have to start training harder if you want to beat Fuji Syuusuke" Mizuki said with a chuckle. Yuuta scowled, lost in his own thoughts at the mention of his brother's name. "Were you listening to me!" Mizuki demanded. "H-hai! Senpai! " Yuuta jumped, being interrupted from his train of thought.

Mizuki continued reading his book and started twirling his wavy fringe looking bored.

Yuuta has always found Mizuki an interesting person even though he is always bossing them around but wanting to win isn't a bad thing Yuuta could understand why Mizuki behaved in such a way.

Yuuta cannot help it but to steal glances of his senpai he looked cute when he is twirling his hair.

"What is it Yuuta?" Mizuki questioned suspiciously noticing Yuuta glancing at him. " N-noth-ing!" >Darn! I was found out> Yuuta tried very hard to hide his blush by burying his head into his physic textbook. Yuuta couldn't remember when was it that he started developing feelings for his senpai it seems gradual so gradual that he himself didn't realize it. He wanted very badly to let Mizuki know about how he felt about him.

>its now or never get a hold of yourself and just say it to him.> Yuuta gathered his courage took in a deep breath trying to sound very casual "Mizuki-san care to join me for a walk? I feel tired after studying for so long."

Mizuki shot him an inquisitive stare.

Yuuta quickly added "BUT… Its ok if you don't feel like it."

"nfu it will be nice to have some fresh air" Mizuki said with a smile.

>Hmmm bringing me to a park, what is he up to? It will be fun to tease him a little nfu Mizuki thought chuckling to himself.>

When Mizuki met Yuuta, no matter how unreasonable he is, Yuuta will still do whatever he wants him to. It did make him feel a little bad to know Yuuta didn't mind him even though he is just using him. Yuuta although being a little stubborn, can sometimes be a good mate to hang around with. Yuuta seems to be the only one who really cares about how he feels. For once in his life, he was not afraid of being rejected and felt so close to a friend.

Yuuta bought a can of juice for himself and a can of warmed red tea for Mizuki from a vending machine.

Yuuta sat at a bench nearby before he could pass him the can. Mizuki sat himself just next to Yuuta. They were sitting so close to each other that they could feel each other's body warm. The park was dimly lit but Yuuta could read Mizuki's expression. The cunning eyes and playful smile made Yuuta really neverous.

Yuuta, already blushing, and was trying his best to find courage to speak up "Erm…erm. Mizuki-san I …I ment to tell you this a long time ago….." Yuuta stopped when Mizuki placed his finger on his lips to hush him. The other teen reached out, held his jaw and was leaning nearer. Mizuki planted a quick kiss on Yuuta's lips.

Yuuta's stomach was tied into knots as Mizuki was leaning over again for a second kiss. Yuuta could smell the tempting lightly sweet lemon lip balm on Mizuki's lips. While they were at the second kiss Yuuta licked Mizuki's lips and before they knew it they were frenching. It lasted for some time before they finally broke away.

Mizuki cuddled Yuuta's arm placed his other hand on Yuuta's chest to feel his heartbeat. "nfu" Mizuki chuckled. Yuuta's heart was beating wildly and he didn't like being teased like that "Mizuki don't tease me!" Yuuta pout "Its ok. I feel the same for you too yutta" Mizuki said gently held Yuuta's hand and placed it over his own chest to let him feel the beating of his own heart. "its ok" Mizuki assured fighting back the slight blush.

"its late Yuuta lets head back" having said that Mizuki got up and started walking. Yutta still could not recover from the shock did not notice Mizuki leaving him there.

"Hey wait up!" Yutta called out after Mizuki and Running after him till he caught the other's hand.

The two then scrolled back slowly hand in hand.

* * *

owari


End file.
